WANT!
|type = Single |album = Berryz Mansion 9 Kai |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = December 19, 2012 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |recorded = 2012 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Cha cha SING 29th Single (2012) |Next = Asian Celebration 31st Single (2013) }} WANT! is the 30th single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on December 19, 2012, in four editions. The Single V was released on December 26, 2012. Tracklist CD #WANT! #Yuuki wo Kudasai! (勇気をください！; Please Be Courageous!) #WANT! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #WANT! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #WANT! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Single V #WANT! (Music Video) #WANT! (Another Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #WANT! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Preformances #WANT! #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #*TBA Song Information #WANT! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sugaya Risako (Main Vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko & Kumai Yurina (Minor Vocals) #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (Main Vocals) #**Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is Shimizu Saki's 30th single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. *It was originally to be released on October 31, but the release date was pushed back to December 19. *One of the reasons that the original release date was pushed back was due to Tsugunaga Momoko's temporary hiatus. This was due to her training in teaching 2nd grade students. *With the release of the single, Berryz Koubou became the second Hello! Project group to release 30 singles. *This is the first single since Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! to feature Tsugunaga Momoko as center dancer. *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to be ranked in the top three since Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!. *This is the second Berryz Koubou single to be released in December, the first being Munasawagi Scarlet. *Currently, this is the group's last single to have an Single V. *It is one of 5 musc videos for a single to have over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 28,157 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,063 Video External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: WANT!, Yuuki wo Kudasai! Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2012 Single Vs Category:English Name Single Category:Event V Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Highest Ranking Single